Danica Potter: True Heir of Slytherin
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: First year fiction starring Harry as a girl. Danica meets Severus Snape who takes her to Diagon Ally for her first year supplies instead of Hagrid. AU I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Prolouge

Summary: First year fiction. Harry is a girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danica knew that today would be special. For some reason she could always tell if the day would be a good one or a bad one. How it was going to be special though was unknown.

Lets talk about Danica for a while shall we? Danica is ten years old and turning eleven in two days. She has hair down to her rear end with read highlights running through it. Her almond shaped eyes are a bright killing curse green that most mistook for emerald or acid green. She is five feet tall and lives with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Now back to the story.

(Danica's POV)

"Danica, Danica you ungrateful brat, time to wake up and make Dudley's breakfast after all it is his special day." 'Aw man, Dudley's birthday. . . ' I groaned in my mind. Hauling myself off of my cot so as to not earn a beating I stepped out of my cupboard.

As I was getting to the kitchen I could hear my aunt complaining to my uncle about my not being able to stay with Mrs. Figg because she had broken her leg. 'Oh man I have to go to the zoo. This really sucks.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone knows how the zoo scene goes so I will just skip that part alright? If you really want me too you will have to let me know and I have to get at least five request for it before I do it..


	2. Chapter 1

Two days have past since I accidentally let the python out. Now here I am eating breakfast with my "family." Suddenly the door bell rang and my uncle told Dudley to get it. Dudley not wanting to get it complained, so before my uncle said anything I rose from my seat to collect the mail. My eyes widened when I saw an envelope addressed to me.

Ms. Danica Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surry

Who would be writing to me? I don't have any friends. 'Oh well I'll read it later.' I thought as I put it through the slots of the door to my "room." "Here you are Uncle Vernon." I said handing the mail to my uncle. The Dursley's (my "family") don't pay all that much attention to me except when I do something wrong.

Going to my "room" I settled down on my cot and grabbed my letter. It was an invitation to a school of magic. My snake friend, called a basilisk, told me all about the wizarding world that he knew. Grabbing a random piece of paper that happened to be in my "room" I wrote my reply.

'I accept the invitation to your school.'

Danica Potter

Leaving my "room" I looked outside. I just happened to notice that there was an owl sitting there on the roof of the Dursley's car. Going outside I gestured for it to come to me, I then attached the letter to its leg. "Hogwarts please." I said softly to the owl.

(Next Day)

'Din Dong,' rang the door bell. "Get the door girl."

Rising from my seat I went to the door. Opening it I saw a tall pale, black eyed, black hair, very thin man. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Are you Danica Potter?" The man sneered while saying the name Potter. I nodded in reply. "I am Professor Snape, I teach potions at Hogwarts."

"Hello Professor Snape, please come in while I inform my relatives that you are here. My family, just to let you know, don't like magic what so ever." Turing away from the door I stepped aside and gestured for him to enter.

(Snape's POV)

'What does she mean by that?' I couldn't help but wonder. 'She is nothing like I expected her to be. She is polite and undemanding and she even seems to have better manners than most purebloods. "Potter surely you told your relatives that you accepted the invitation to Hogwarts?" I sneered in an attempt to hide my surprise as she shook her head.

"You did WHAT!" A shrill voice exclaimed. "Did I hear you right?" A horseish woman had emerged from the door way on our immediate right.

"Yes Ms. Potter did. In fact I am here to take her to buy her supplies." I replied with a mocking smirk.

"I will not pay for such disgusting things as my sister did for that horrible school." The woman shrieked.

"Professor is it possible for me to stay else where for the rest of the summer?" Danica spoke from beside me. I nodded indicating to her that there is somewhere she can stay. "Do you think they will allow me to bring my familiar?"

"They should so long as it doesn't try to attack someone."

"Oh he won't unless someone attacks me first. He is a basilisk by the way."

I froze and looked down at her to catch her eye to see if she was lying, she wasn't. "Can you talk to him or something? Is that how you know what he is?"

"Yep! That is also why I knew about the wizarding world."

"Basilisks are illegal to have as pets in our world. How long has he been your familiar?" I asked, maybe I can help her bring her basilisk to school with her.

"He has been my familiar since I was five, but I have known him since I was four. Why do you ask?" Danica's voice became slightly suspicious towards the end.

"Basilisks are very rare and no one has ever been able to experiment with their fangs, skin, or venom. I was hoping that maybe if you could give me shed skin and broken off fangs in exchange for me helping you convince the headmaster to allow you to bring your familiar with you to school."

Danica's eyes narrowed even further then I thought they would. Her expression went from happy-go-luck to emotionless and calculating in two seconds flat. "Oh, you obviously want her venom as well. Besides my being able to bring her with me; what is in it for me?"

"How very Slytherin of you Ms. Potter." I commented almost without thought. Then I thought, 'I wasn't joking about that when I said it nor was I sarcastic."

"Sir, what do you mean by that?" Danica asked curiously.


	3. Chapter 2

"Slytherin is one of the four houses of Hogwarts. There are three others, they are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindors. Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the just and loyal, Ravenclaw for those of wit and learning, and Gryffindor for the brave. You I believe would be in either Gryffindor like your parents or Slytherin, personally that is where I believe you are going to end up." I replied to the young Slytherin girl who had yet to be sorted.

(An Hour Latter)

After taking the Night Bus and many stops later they finally arrive in front of the Leaky Cauldron where the were set upon by the bar tender. "Professor Snape would you and the little girl like anything to eat?"

"No Ms. Potter and I would not." I replied.

"MS. POTTER! Welcome back to our world Ms. Potter, welcome back." The bar tender exclaimed.

"A ah M m ms. Potter. I am your De Def Defense against the Dark Arts professor. I am Pro Professor Quirrell. It is a p pleasure to m m meet you." I refused to give into the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I am glad to meet you as well." This sentence was delivered sarcastically though it did go unnoticed by the others around her. Suddenly the rest of the occupants of the small inn decided to swarm upon the unsuspecting girl.

Finally I tired of watching the girls frustration. "Come Potter it is time to get your things." The look Danica sent me was filled with gratitude.

(Danica's POV)

After Professor Snape's announcement I was released from the crowds grasp. Leading me outside the professor approached a dingy looking wall.

Tapping a peculiar pattern upon the wall the wall, it immediately gave way to form an arch way into a bustling metropolis. Leading straight ahead Professor Snape began to approach a tall white marble building hat seemed to be called Gringotts. Approaching the doors I noticed a poem upon it that read:

"Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure here."

(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

After reading the poem I quickly glanced at either side of the great double doors and notice what my familiar had described what goblins looked like. "Professor Snape why are we here?" I asked curiously.

The professor turned to peer at me in surprise, "We are here to collect some money from your, left to you by your parents, vaults that you have."

"My parents left me money? My aunt and uncle always said that my parents didn't have jobs and were drunks." I half whispered half said to the potions professor.

"Your parents were not drunks, though do not ask me of them I personally didn't like them that much. They both had well paying jobs as well as your father being a pureblood had a large inheritance from his family." Professor Snape replied in an attempt to sooth my feelings of my parents worthlessness.

"Why did all of those people seem so eager to meet me?" I asked as we walked up to a goblin teller.

"May I help you?" The goblin asked.

"Ms. Potter is here to collect money from her vaults." Professor Snape replied emotionlessly.

"Does Ms. Potter have her key?" Professor Snape merely held it out to the goblin. "Very well, Griphook!" Another goblin made his way to the tellers desk. "Bring Ms. Potter to her vault."

"Yes sir." Griphook replied. Turning to the professor and I he said, "Follow me."

(Half and Hour Latter)

(Author's POV)

Danica had a wide smile upon her face from the cart ride to and from her vault while Professor Snape looked decidedly green. "Professor Snape are you alright?" Danica asked.

"Quite." He replied stiffly.

"What are we going to get from my list first?" Danica asked quietly.


	4. Chapter 3

"I suppose we could get you some decent clothes first. After that we will go to the wand shop for your wand, than your books, than your cauldron and potions ingredients, and finally a trunk to store your belongings in." Professor Snape replied.

At the clothing shop Professor Snape excused himself saying there was something he needed to do.

(Unknown POV)

'Who is that?' I wondered, gazing at the girl brought in by the Hogwarts Potion Master. "Hogwarts as well dear?" The seamstress asked the girl.

"Yes ma'am, I am." The girl replied.

"Very well than stand on this stool" 'Pushy, pushy." I thought glaring at he woman who was pinning my robes. "There is another student starting at Hogwarts this year here as well."

The girl climbed up on the afore mentioned stool across from me. Getting a good look at her I had to bit back a gasp. The girls most distinguishing features were her green eyes and her scar. 'WAIT, SCAR! That's Danica Potter.' "Hello, I am Draco Malfoy. Do you know what house you will be in?"

"Not really, Professor Snape said that I will be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, and from how he described them I'll probably be in Slytherin, and my name is Danica Potter."

"Did you know that you are famous?" I asked her curiously. Seeing her confusion I explained, "You defeated a dark lord at the age of one."

"I don't remember anything from that age, ba a flash of acid green light and cruel high pitched laughter." These words were the only ones Danica said in reply.

"You don't jest do you?" I said quietly.

Danica shook her head negatively. "Who are you here with?"

"I am here with my parents. Would you like to meet them?"

"I would love to, but first I need to ask Professor Snape if I can."

"You two are both done, you may go if you wish." The seamstress told Danica and I.

Both of us stepped down from our stools and swept outside where we both saw Professor Snape and my parents. "Hey Danica look both of my parents are talking with Professor Snape come on."

(Danica's POV)

I followed Draco to where his parents and Professor Snape stood, it was rare for me to meet other children's parents. "Mother, Father!" Draco called to gain their attention. "This is Danica." Draco introduced us as we got closer.

"Hello." I said shyly. "Professor Snape are you done with what you needed to do?"

"Hello Danica, I am Narcissa Malfoy. Are you also going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes I am Mrs. Malfoy." I replied.

"Call me Narcissa please. This here beside me is Lucious, my husband."

Surprising my four companions I curtsied to the eldest Malfoy. "I see you know some pureblood customs."

"Some Mr. Malfoy, not all of them though." I replied.

"But how do you know pureblood customs if you live with muggles?"

I realized he was digging for information but I decided to answer anyway, but I would not tell him I could speak to snakes. "I discovered a trunk left to me by my parents and my father left me a library full of books on pureblood customs." I knew he would buy my lie just by the fact that I could keep a straight face while lying.

"Indeed. Severus told me you need a place to stay for the rest of you summer. I would like to offer my home for you to stay in until school time." Lucious offered.

M eyes narrowed as I studied his stance. 'Hmmm, should I?' "I would be most grateful to you if you would do so. So I gladly accept your invitation to stay in your home." I replied graciously.

Professor Snape nodded appreciatively, "Than it would be okay for me to leave Ms. Potter to your care?"

"Yes that would be fine." Narcissa replied. Professor Snape quietly thanked her before walking away. "Now Danica what do you need to get?"

"Well, my books, my wand, my potions ingredients, and a trunk." I replied.

Narcissa nodded and gestured for me to follow her, "Come Danica, Draco let us get your wands first.

Thank you all of my reviewers. I am happy that all of you like it so far and are so enthusiastic about my updating sooner. Until next time.

D.S.A.


	5. Chapter 4

Stepping into a dusty wand shop Danica's nose was assaulted by an assortment of scents of mold, woods, and herbs and a variety of unnamable scents.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter, I have been expecting you for some time now." An old gentleman slipped from the shadows beside them.

"You have?" Danica asked curiously.

"Let us begin, Mr. Malfoy which arm is your wand arm?" The wand maker asked ignoring Danica's question.

"My left arm." Draco replied.

"Hmm." The man made a wordless noise in reply as a tape measure appeared and began measuring Draco's arm, shoulder and between his fingers.

Taking down a box that was long and thin he opened it. "Yew with dragon heart string for a core. Eleven and a half inches long. Good for hexing people or things." Draco and Danica exchanged looks with eye brows raised. None the less Draco took the wad and gave it a wave. Mr. Ollivander, as Danica now remembered, snatched the wand back before getting another wand.

This process was repeated four more times before they settled on a wand of 11 inches holly and phoenix feather core, nice and supple. "Congratulations though I expected another person to get this wand."

Narcissa threw her arms around Draco when the wand finally choose him, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you mother." Turning to Danica, "Your turn."

After an hour and one hundred wands later Danica finally had a wand made from the wood of a death tree and the fang of a basilisk. There were no congratulations for Danica as Narcissa was busy cooing over Draco still. "Thank you sir. How much do I owe you?"

"Ten gallons and eight sickles."

Handing him the money Danica turned only to discover that Draco and Narcissa had left the store without her.

(Danica's POV)

Sighing I made my way out of the wand shop and gave a brief look around the street in an attempt to find my two errant companions.

Not seeing them anywhere I decided to go and get my trunk next.

Entering the shop the smelled of different woods and polishes invaded Danica's delicate nose causing her to start sneezing, as well as drawing the managers attention to her. "May I help you miss?"

"Yes I am looking for a trunk for school. I would like to know what models you have and what good they will do me. I also want one that will last a very long time. Preferably I would like to get a trunk that has a library, study, potions lab, kitchen, as well as a training room with muggle and magical training equipment, four bedrooms with bathrooms attached to them as well as security that allows only me and those I have programmed into it inside of the trunk. I would also like to have wards put on it with expansion charms on all of the rooms, don't add any furniture I will get that for the trunk at a latter date."

The manager gaped and then said, "Please wait here miss while I get the owner so I can see if we have any trunks like that in storage or if we have to create on like that." With that the manager hurried off.

During the time that the manager was gone Danica decided to have a look around, looking outside she notice Draco and Narcissa walking around outside. Going to the door Danica leaned out and called out to them, "Draco, Narcissa if you are looking for me I am over here."

Both Draco and Narcissa hurried over to where I was standing and started berating me about leaving without them. "I didn't leave without you, you left without me."

"Opps. Sorry about that, so why are you here?" Draco said curiously.

"I am here to get a trunk that is all."

Just than the manger and another man entered the front of the store from the storage room. "Well miss, we don't have any trunk like what you requested so it will have to be custom made. It should be done in about two weeks for it to be done, if you would like I will send it to your address."

"That will be fine thank you." I replied. Turning to my companions I asked, "Now where are we going?"

"Well we still have to get your books, as well as your potions ingredients, parchment, and quills." Narcissa was the one to reply.

I nodded and allowed them to lead the way to the book store. Once inside the store all of us spread out to find the books that Draco and I would need for the next year. I also got other books to put in my library that would be in my new trunk. This is how the rest of the shopping trip went.

When we went back to the Leaky Cauldron I suddenly remembered to ask about my familiar, "Narcissa, I just thought of something, can I bring my familiar with me to your home?"

"Why sure Danica that would be fine what is it?"

"Well he is a basilisk." I said this very cautiously knowing that Narcissa may not be to thrilled by what my familiar was.

"So long as he doesn't attack anyone it should be fine."

"You have a basilisk that is so cool. Can I see him, and does he have a name?" Draco said eagerly.

"My basilisk's name is Salazar, and yes you can see him actually he is right here wrapped around my waist." This was said as I lifted my shirt slightly to expose the dozing reptile around my waist.


	6. Chapter 5

The arrival at Malfoy mansion was not the warmest in the world nor was the company. Mr. Malfoy was always at work and Mrs. Malfoy was always having guests over. Not that I minded, after all they let me stay here.

Draco was the best kind of friend you could ever have, kind, caring, and nice when his parents weren't around. At the beginning of my stay I was unsure as to whether Draco would stay friendly while I was staying there, but sure as the sun will rise he stayed friendly.

A week after I had come to stay Draco had introduced me to his friends Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle as they preferred to be called. They stayed the whole day. Draco paid me no mind.

During that time I went to the library feeling quite awkward because I felt as though I was intruding. During my time in the library I found a few books on pureblood customs that Salazar hadn't yet taught me so I went to my room and explained to him what I had found. Upon hearing what it was that I had found Salazar told me to open it and begin reading and that he would test me later on what I had read.

The evening of the day Draco's friends had come Lucius had found me reading the etiquette book in my room when he had come to tell me that diner was ready. "Why I see that you are reading more about our customs. Why is that?"

"Well, it's because I have the feeling as the heir of the Potter family I should know these things so that I don't embarrass myself when I completely come into my inheritance." This was said with me not even looking up from my book that I had barrowed.

Lucius nodded and said, "It is time for diner." Whirling away he strode out of the room and presumably to diner.

Arriving five minutes after Lucius I quickly sat down in my seat and apologized for not being there earlier.

After diner I asked to be excused to go to my room before rising from the table as soon as I was given permission. Taking the steps two at a time I quickly arrived at my room. I was surprised to see Salazar standing in my room waiting for me in his human form.

"You have arrived, good. Now demonstrate what you have learned from the books." Salazar commanded firmly.

"Greetings Lord Salazar may the darkness accept you with open arms this night." I said without missing a beat.

"Greetings youngling may the darkness guide you."

This is how my summer went, lessons, and getting to know the people who came to the Malfoy Mansion.

(September 1, 2000)

Danica was excited to be going to Hogwarts finally she had made a few friends amongst those few children her age that she had met over the summer. Professor Snape had also come to visit to make sure she was alright and she had gotten to know him pretty well during his visits.

She right now was siting on the train waiting for Draco to join her after he had said good by to his friends and his parents. Five minutes went by as she waited before he finally joined Draco. When she was waiting for him a red haired boy had joined her and now they were talking about a "spell" his brothers had taught him.

"Sunshine, Daisys, Butter Mellow, Turn this Stupid, fat rat yellow." The spell didn't work.

"That's okay maybe you should try is again when you have had real practice with magic instead of just beginning." I said this in order to sooth him when Danica noticed Draco in the door way. "Draco this is Ron, Ron this is Draco."

"You are a Weasly yes?" Draco sneered.

"I am, and you are a Malfoy aren't you?" Ron snapped in reply. "You are probably a Death Eater in training."

Danica lepted from her seat and slapped Ron, "Don't you ever say that about Draco again. If you do than you are the one who is driving him to become one."

Ron's face turned red before he stormed out of the compartment. "Thank you Danica." Draco whispered paler than normal.

"Your very welcome." Danica replied

(Three Hours Later)

Arriving at the train Station Danica and I walked off of the train leaving our trunks behind. Danica had ordered a custom trunk that she let no one in. I was really curious but she had ward on it that didn't allow anyone inside of it but Danica.

"Hey Danica, do you think I could look in your trunk later?" I pleaded.

"Maybe, but not right away. I need to get settled into my dorm first before anything and so do you." Danica and I moved to the edge of the lake where a fleet of boats awaited the first years like ourselves.

A voice boomed out, "Four to a boat." Danica and I exchanged looks before joining Blaise and Pansy in a boat. Five minutes later we arrived at a set of huge double doors and watched as they swung open. Standing in the door way was an intimidating woman of at least sixty. "Here are the first years McGonagall." The half-giant said in a booming voice.

"Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here." Leading us to a side room she told us to stay where we are until she came for us. We watched as ten ghosts appeared from the wall opposite of us discussing, most likely, another ghost. Finally the woman came back. And led us through the door she had come back through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay it's not very exciting but that is okay. If you must insist I add more detail don't be afraid to send me a message. Until next time, good bye.


	7. Chapter 6

Walking through the doors the first thing I notice was that there were hundreds of eyes watching us. "Form a line and wait for your name to be called and then you will try on the sorting hat where you will be placed in one of the four houses.

Just the hat on the stool developed a brim and began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge by what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set the Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm the thinking cap!"

(Sorcerer's Stone p.118)

All of the students and most of the teachers applauded the hat before the first child was called, "Abbott, Hannah!" she was sorted into Hufflepuff."

It went on to announce other students and the hat would sort them. Danica though paid them no mind as she was waiting to see where her first friend Draco was going to go. When he was called she held her breath and was unsurprised when she heard it call out Slytherin seconds after it touched his head. Many people later and Danica's name was called.

Arriving at the stool holding the hat she slowly sat down and waited for the hat to be put on her head. 'Hum a very strong mind. Oo you know mind magic already. How interesting. You also know Salazar Slytherin, and he is here with you in his animagus form. You have been learning pureblood customs that are as old as the founder of modern magic and older from him. How interesting, you also have a thirst to prove yourself and would do anything to do so. Have fun in "SLYTHERIN."

Danica smiled slightly and swept toward the table where Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle sat. "Congratulations Danica, and welcome to Slytherin." This was the fifth year Prefect Flint who said this. Danica had only recently and very briefly met him over the summer during one of Narcissa's tea parties.

"Thank you Marcus. I am glad to be in Slytherin. I am told my familiar has the same first name as the founder of our house." Danica replied with a smile.

"Interesting. What is your familiar?" Marcus asked curiously even though it didn't show on his face.

"He is a basilisk, and yes I do have permission to have him here with me." Glancing up at the teachers table Danica noticed that Professor Snape was looking at her with something akin to pride in his gaze. Upon noticing this Danica gave a small wave at the Potions Master who had taken her shopping for her supplies. "Who is the teacher beside Professor Snape on his right?"

"That is Headmaster Dumbledore, why do you ask?" Draco replied.

"He is looking at me with anger as if he wanted me in a different house than the one I am in now. But why would he want me in a different house than the one I am in I am glad to be here. I have my friends here." The other Syltherins blinked in surprise and then their gazes softened at the words of the acid green eyed girls words.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, and the third floor corridor is also off limits unless one wishes to have a most painful death." This was announced by the headmaster who had stood up. "Now time for the feast." With those words the food began appearing on the table.

A half an hour later the students were suitably full and the headmaster once more stood up. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song. So pick your favorite tune and off we go."

Three quarters of the school began to sing while the Syltherins decided they wanted to keep their dignity in tact.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees

Our heads can do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

(Sorcerer's Stone p. 128)

"Now off you trot, good night." With these finishing words each house's prefects called to the student to follow

them to the common rooms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And there is the end of another chapter. Thank you all of my reviewers, I appreciate all of your input. I will most likely reply to flames through the reply system set up by the site. Until next time, good bye.


	8. Chapter 7

Danica, Draco and Blaise all arrived together at the common room at the same time and listened to the prefects long winded speak about how they must keep up their bad guy appearance the rest of the school thought they had. And it wasn't a very good one.

After the speech the prefects directed us toward our dorm after explaining that after first year we would all have our own rooms. So for our first year we would all room together with the same sex.

(The Next Morning)

Rising from my bed at five as I was used to (even at the Malfoys) I got ready for school. Reaching under my covers I pulled Salazar from his spot at the foot of my bed. "Come on Sal. It's our first day of school. So we have to do our lessons right now."

Salazar blinked his eyes tiredly before nodding and transforming in order to do continue their lessons. "Very well Danica. We will continue our lessons in Parseltoung magic."

"Yay!" I cried. There was a silencing spell on m curtain in case of emergencies like this.

(Breakfast)

"Tired. . ." I whined softly to the consternation of the other student on either side and in front of me.

"Its your own fault for getting up so early, and trying out spells." Pansy told me annoyance showing clearly in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up already." I snipped back at Pansy annoyed. Salazar's training was very tiring and all I wanted to do was go back to our dorms.

"You know," Draco drawled from in front of me, "you should be more polite. I know that you have been studying pureblood customs and that you should know that is not how we address one another in front of people we do not trust."

I sighed softly and directed my attention toward Pansy once more, "Forgive me Pansy I am quite tired from trying out those spells this moring."

"You are forgiven."

Just then Professor Snape came by handing out sheets of paper with what appeared to be our schedules on them. "Here are your schedules for the year if the third years and above wish for anything change please come by my office just before diner."

Taking a look at my schedule I notice the first thing on it was potions with Professor Snape. "Hey we have potions first thing this morning," I chirped brightly to the rest of my house mates.

"Well then you should be going because Professor Snape doesn't like tardy student whether you are in his house or not." Spoke a third year from further down the table on the other side of the fifth year prefect on my right.

(Potions Classroom)

Hurrying from the great hall Draco, Pansy, and I hurried down to the dungeons were our first class was to take place. "I am glad that the prefect showed us were Professor Snape's class room was yesterday on the way to our common room." Pansy panted from beside me. Fore for some reason we had decided to "walk quickly" (for purebloods for anyone else it would be running)."

"I told you we should heed that one third years advise but did you listen to me? Nooooooooooooooooooo I want to eat, you whined. I want to speak some more with Millicent, you said. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?" I demanded not panting quite as badly as the other two.

"Yeah I have something I want to say. Now can you run for so long and not be winded?" Draco said this from beside me on my right.

"Lets just say that I am used to running a lot. At muggle schools they have a class that make you have to run and do other such things to keep in shape now run faster the bell will ring in about two minutes."

Finally arriving we sat down with me beside Draco and Pansy beside Blaise at the table behind me and Draco as we had taken the seat in the very front of the classroom because the older students said that it would be the best place to sit for maximum amusement of the professor making fun of the Gryffindors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I think I will leave it here. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this chapter. I know its not very exciting but hey I have to work my way up don't I? I have been told that this is a mary sue before and I apologize for that but I am still not very sure on what exactly that is. So if it is please excuse me. Danica is also not the same way either just to let you know so that you don't take offence because I didn't let you know that this story contained these elements.


	9. Chapter 8

Last time:

Finally arriving we sat down with me beside Draco and Pansy beside Blaise at the table behind me and Draco as we had taken the seat in the very front of the classroom because the older students said that it would be the best place to sit for maximum amusement of the professor making fun of the Gryffindors.

This Time:

The doors slam open and the Potions Master sweeps into the room robs billowing behind him with a ferocious sneer upon his face. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making. There will be no foolish wand waving in my classroom." This announcement caused the Slytherins to snicker at the shocked looks on the Griffindor's faces. All this was said before Professor Snape began to take attendance. Coming to my name he paused, "Danica Potter, our new celebrity. . ." Professor Snape trailed off before continuing down the list. "Another Weasley hum? Well maybe you know something about potions sense you have so many sibling that have already come to Hogwarts. Tell me, what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron's face turned a dark shade of red as he realized that he didn't in fact know the answer. "I don't know sir." He replied.

"Lets try again then shall we? Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape had a look a what seemed to be complete bliss at Ron's ignorance.

"I don't know sir, but maybe Hermione does." Ron said this as he pointed to the frizzy haired girl who sat beside him practically standing in her attempt to be noticed and asked to answer the questions.

"What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfs bane?" The sneer of bliss had been replaced by annoyance at Ron's continued ignorance of his favorite subject.

"I don't know sir, why don't you ask someone else?" Ron replied.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr. Weasley." Whirling around Snape looked Danica in the eye, "Potter same questions."

"The answer to your first question is a potion so powerful it is known as Draught of Living Death. The answer to your second is that you can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat. And the answer to your third is that there is no difference because they are the same plant and are also known as aconite."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am so sorry that this is so short but school has begun and I am a senior so I have been extremely busy. Please enjoy what little I have typed of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Last time:

"The answer to your first question is a potion so powerful it is known as Draught of Living Death. The answer to your second is that you can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat. And the answer to your third is that there is no difference because they are the same plant and are also known as aconite."

This Time:

"Very good Ms. Potter, ten points to Slytherin." Danica merely inclined her head in thanks instead of voicing them.

(Two Months later)

It had been two months since school had started and Danica was currently annoyed at the fact that she was getting no where with Parseltoung magic. Why couldn't she get it? "Hey Danica what's wrong with you?" Pansy asked.

"Oh it's just a spell that I haven't been able to master yet." Danica replied trying not to let the annoyance seep into her tone.

"No need to bite off my head Danica." Pansy growled back at the annoyed emerald eyed girl.

"Indeed, no need to bite off Pansy's head when everyone already knows that you are the top bitch in Slytherin." Draco drawled with a smirk.

"Draco. . . " Danica growled in warning.

He laughed before rising to leave the great hall in order to go to our first class of the day. Getting up Danica, still growling, followed him along with the rest of the first year Slytherins.

"What are you going to do after class?" Pansy asked the rest of the first years as they walked toward Transfiguration.

"I am going to work on homework then send off some letters." Draco replied striding down the hall in front of the group.

"Same here with us." Blaise replied for Crabbe and Goyle.

"I am going to explore a few passages that I found with the help of Sal." Danica replied with a emotionless tone to her voice.

"You found secret passages and didn't tell the rest of us!" Draco all but yelled in order to keep his dignity as he shook Danica causing a displeased hiss to rise from her waist where he snake was curled around.

"You wouldn't be able to use them any way Draco. Their passwords are in Parseltoung." Danica had been told about the passages by Salazar.

"You could still take us with you when you explore the passages." Draco replied as they reached transfiguration classroom.

"We'll talk more about this later. We're at the transfiguration classroom now."

(After Classes)

"Hey Danica we're going exploring with you after we get back w will do our homework and write the letters." Blaise said as he made his way toward Danica.

"Okay, but you might want to wear different clothes then what you are wearing now, they might get ruined."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Here is the promised chapter everyone. Merry Christmas or any other holiday you might celebrate instead.


	11. Chapter 10

"blah" regular speech.

'blah' Parseltoung

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

"Okay, but you might want to wear different clothes then what you are wearing now, they might get ruined."

This Time:

"Is everyone ready to go?" Danica asked the group surrounding her. Their replies were non-verbal but instead were nods of compliance. "Very well; lets go," turning to the wall she hissed, 'open.'

The wall slid to open sideways revealing a dark passage way that had shaded torches along the walls that lit as the first years passed underneath them.

A half an hour later Blaise called to Danica, "Hey Danica there is a door over here." It was the first doorway they had seen since they had entered the passage beside portraits of what Salazar said was his family members as Hogwarts had been his ancestral home before it became a school.

"Good job Blaise!" Draco grinned at his black haired, male friend.

Danica walked toward the door pointed out by Blaise and said, "Very good job Blaise." Walking up to the door she reached out to the knob and turned it only to be sent flying back against the opposite wall. Rising away from the wall she hissed, 'open,' causing the door to spring open as if it hadn't sent her flying away from it mere moments ago.

'Welcome Heir of Slytherin!' Came a hiss from the first years right causing Danica's head to snape to the right to gaze at a large portrait of a animated man.

"Heir of Slytherin?" Danica said quizzically. "I wonder what he meant by that." The portrait had stopped moving after it had said the four words.

"What do _you_ mean by that?" Pansy demanded of Danica.

"Well when I walk into here I heard a voice say, welcome heir of Slytherin." Danica explained shakely. When she stopped speaking she took the time to look around and found herself surrounded by green walls with silver crown molding. There were six chairs with green stitching sitting in front of a huge fire place. It sort of reminded her of the common room. Along the mantle of the fire place were four paintings.

"Have any of you noticed that this room looks like the common room?" Draco asked from a chair in front of the fire place.

"Well Sal said that this place used to be the Slytherin ancestral castle." Danica spoke from the back of the group.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Time Skip End of the Year)

(Hogwarts Express)

"What a year that was huh everyone?" Danica asked her fellow first years as she leaned back into the padded benches.

"A very interesting year it was. First we find out about you being the heir of Slytherin and then the whole Sorcerers Stone fiasco." Blaise replied from the seat next to the window.

"And it was only our first year," Draco said wistfully. "Hopefully the next few years go easier."

"My hope are that and I beg of Merlin that that comes true." Pansy replied.

"Hey Danica do you want people to know that you are the true Heir of Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"No I do not so do not spread that around." Danica replied glancing at her friends on either side of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is the last chapter of this story and unless I get and inspiration don't expect a seqel. Merry Christmas or any other holiday you might celebrate instead.


	12. Year Two Chapter One

I decided to just continue Danica Potter: Heir of Slytherin instead of making it a series of different stories. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy any other stories that you may read after this one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This summer Danica had opted, instead of going to the Malfoys to go to Diagon Alley, to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer.

Now here she is getting her school supplies with Blaise Zabini as Draco was no where to be found. "So Blaise how was your summer?"

"It was good. We went to America for two weeks." Blaise replied as they wend down the steps of Gringotts as they had needed to get money from their vaults before they went shopping for their supplies.

"That must have been fun. Me, personally, I have been exploring Diagon Alley and all of the other connecting alleys." Danica said with a grin.

"All three alleys you say?" Blaise said in surprise.

"Yep, my favorite had to be Dragon Alley though." (AN: I know this isn't in the cannon story but this isn't supposed to be completely like the cannon.) Danica said with a bright smile fixed upon her face.

"Good for you! Hey lets go look at the book store I heard Gilderoy Lockhart will be there." This was said by Pansy who had just walked up to them causing both Blaise and Danica to jump slightly in surprise.

"You do know he is a fake, right? And do you know where Draco is?" Danica asked.

"Of course I do. My sister Marline is the one who defeated the werewolf from his book but she no longer remembers it though. Draco is at the bookstore for your information." Pansy replied.

"Well then shall we go watch people make fools of them-selves then?" Blaise said while offering his arms to both Pansy and Danica for them too take."

"That would be most pleasant my good sir." Danica and Pansy said in the same breath with a curtsy before each took one of the offered arms.

Sweeping gracefully into the shop the three students spotted a large line that included the Weasleys. "Blaise would you ever have thought the Weasleys would have enough money to buy books for an autograph." Pansy commented to Blaise.

"Most likely they are going to sell it to make a bit of money to pay for a set of robs for their youngest child." The drawling voice of Mr. Malfoy broke into their conversation. "By the way Danica I have a small present for you." Mr. Malfoy drawled holding out a silver and green wrapped package.

"Why thank you Lord Malfoy." Danica said graciously taking the offered package with a graceful bow. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh nothing at all, but for you to use that present I gave you. Come along Draco there are a few more things we need to get." Draco sent a slightly pleading look towards his three friends as he followed his father out the door.

(Later that Night)

Having spent the rest of the day shopping with Blaise and Pansy, Danica was more then ready to open the gift given to her by Lord Malfoy. Glancing at the spot in front of the fire place Danica noted that Salazar was still asleep. Deciding not to wake up Salazar, Danica opened the package.

Upon opening the package she stared down in surprise. The package had opened to revel a black leather bound diary.

Opening the cover she brought out an inkwell and a quill and began to write:

**Hello Diary,**

**Today I went shopping with Blaise and Pansy. It was fun but exhausting. But before that Lord Malfoy gave you to me as a present.**

_Hello to you as well._

**Who are you? **Danica demanded to know in shock that the diary had answered.

_I am Tom Riddle._ The diary replied.

**How are we talking/writing to each other through a diary?**

_Magic._

**Sorry but I have to let you go. I need to go to bed.** Danica was now more then a little freaked out about talking to someone she didn't know threw a diary.

_Good night Danica Potter._ These four words were the last words to appear before they too disappeared without being read.

'That was really creepy.' Danica thought as she got ready to go to bed.


	13. Year Two Chapter Two

Five months had passed and those months had been very interesting indeed. The whole school had found out that Danica could speak to snakes. After that Danica had over heard a few Gryffindors plotting in a never used girls bathroom. They were making the Polyjuice potion and were planning to enter the Slytherin common room to discover if she was the heir of Slytherin.

Danica had over heard the conversation over a month ago now and here were the second year Slytherins sitting in a room that they had discovered last year. Danica lifted her head suddenly as a thought came to her, "I want to show this room the Professor Snape now that the holidays are here."

This particular topic had been brought up may times over the past year and a half. "Are you sure we should?" Blaise asked wearily from his spot by the fire place.

The others also stared at Danica waiting for her answer. "Yes, I really am sure it is time." With that said Danica stood up and set her book down upon the glass table in the middle of the seating arrangements.

(With Danica)

Walking down the hallway Danica took up a conversation with the snake curled around her waist before coiling up her torso until his head was resting on her left shoulder. –Salazar, how did you convince me to tell Professor Snape about the room?-

By reminding you of your affection for him and his for your. He will not betray you. Salazar hissed in reply.

-At least you hope not anyway.- Danica replied in a no nonsense way. Salazar sighed in exasperation before tightening minutely but did not reply as they reached the common room. Walking out of the portrait hole Danica made her way to her head of house's privet quarters, knocking on the door, she waited.

(Severus's POV)

Opening the door to my quarters I had to look down even more then usual to see my guest. There standing in my doorway was one of my Slytherins, Danica. "What can I do for you Ms. Potter?" I asked curiously.

Opening her mouth she replied, "I wanted to know if you would like to join my friends and I for the day?" Blinking in surprise I nodded my agreement.

Leading the way back to the common room she guided me toward the boys dorms while speaking in Parseltoung causing the wall at the very end of the corridor to slide open exposing another corridor.


	14. Year Two Chapter Three

School had begun once more and the attacks by the so called, "heir of Slytherin," had continued, "I am the heir of Slytherin! NO ONE ELSE!" Danica practically spat out as she spoke to Draco. "There has to be something we can do."

"Like what Danica?" Pansy sneered playfully even as she agreed with Danica.

"Well we could ask the castle who has been orchestrating the attacks." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Good idea." Theodore Nott spoke from a barely lit corner of the room. "What do you think Danica? Danica?" Theodore asked just in time to see her racing out of the room. "Ah Draco, do you think we should get Professor Snape?"

Draco nodded even as he climbed to his feet. "Yes, let's go everyone."

"Draco, Professor Snape wont like being woken up by a large group of children if you go by yourself the professor is less likely to get angry since you and Danica are his favorites." Pansy put in before anyone could stand up. "Just make sure to come back for us."

"If I remember sure." Draco replied before bolting out of the room to fetch the potions master.

OoOoOoOoO

Okay so this story will follow the book a little more closely then the first year did. Sorry for the shortness but I am not working on this story very much at all.


	15. Year Two Chapter 4

Upon reaching the potions labs just off of Professor Snape's rooms Draco noticed that the light was on. Knocking on the door Draco called out in an urgent tone, "Professor Snape we have a problem!"

The door immediately swung open to reveal Professor in blue night robes, "What is the problem Draco?"

"Danica went to talk to the castle about who is attacking the students! Please we must hurry?!"

"Why didn't I think about that?" Severus muttered to himself, "Lead the way Draco I'm sure your friends are waiting for you back in the room." Draco nodded, "Very well let us fetch them then find Danica."

(Danica's POV)

Racing through the halls of the castle I could feel the weight of many eyes on me. Ever since th attacks started I had wanted to find the culprit and destroy them 'How dare they impersonate my title! They must be taught a lesson,' raced through my head as I made my way to the very heart of the castle.

(O)(o)(O)

AN: Really short I'm soo sorry the next chapter will be super long how does that sound? Any way more to come shortly

DSA


End file.
